Un pari Stupide
by Elyonportrait
Summary: petite scène du film revisité, quand Irène se fait prendre à son propre jeux, ou quand 2 amoureux décide qu'il est temps


Un pari stupide

_Le Grand Hôtel, un hôtel de luxe londonien en centre ville, dans une chambre au premier se trouve Irène Adler, elle attend semble t'il quelqu'un, pourtant elle n'est pas encore habillé, un simple drap entoure sa poitrine, elle vérifie que tout est en place dans la pièce et entend un léger bruit de cliquetis, elle sait que c'est lui, elle le connait trop bien, elle prend une bouteille de vin, et se précipite vers la porte, attend un moment en tendant l'oreille, elle hésite encore, se ronge les ongles, c'est un piège qu'elle lui tend comme d'habitude et lui le sait mais il est toujours au rendez vous, elle s'en veut mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle la engager hier pour retrouver Luc Roeder, contre son gré elle le reconnait mais elle sait très bien qu'il ne résisterai pas à une enquête et que 24h lui était largement suffisant, elle sait aussi qu'en plus de la résolution de son enquête il lui fallait trouver un plan de fuite._

_Les cliquetis se firent entendre plus fort et elle fini par ouvrir la porte sur un Holmes a genoux en train de crocheter sa serrure, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, encore raté pensa t'elle, il prit un air innocent et se tourna en arrière comme pour chercher quelqu'un à accuser, mais pas de Watson pour porter le chapeau, elle lui tendit la bouteille de vin tandis qu'il rangeait ses outils _

**I :** j'espère que tu auras davantage de succès avec ceci !

**H :** hum Marco 58 !

_Il lut le bas de l'étiquette tout en se relevant, pendant qu'Irène partait dans l'autre sens _

**H :** la comète ! C'est fascinant qu'un événement astronomique puisse influencer la qualité du….vin

_Il eu quelque difficultés à articuler la fin de sa phrase, elle était retourné derrière son paravent en lâchant le drap qui l'envelopper, il eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir nu de dos, elle était si belle… il en oublier presque la bouteille et la pièce ou il se trouvait_

**I :** comment avance notre affaire que tu ne veux pas traiter ?

_Il revint à lui comme on prend un sceau d'eau en pleine face, difficile de sortir de sa rêverie _

**H :** j'en suis au point mort en réalité, c'est le cas de le dire

_Il entra dans la pièce pendant qu'elle s'habiller en le regardant par-dessus le paravent, elle surveiller en fait le moindre de ses mouvements qui pourrai la piéger ou l'empêcher de fuir après, il chercha un tire bouchon sur la table et s'attela à la tache d'ouvrir cette bouteille, _

**H :** j'ai retrouvé ton homme, il occupait la tombe de Blackwood.

_Elle s'arrêta net sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis avec ce professeur Moriarty qui lui avait chargé de retrouver ce Roeder, l'entretien pouvait très bien ce finir la, mais elle savait de source sur qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas comme sa en se serrant simplement à la main_

**H :** s'il t'intéresse encore…

**I :** sa alors, espérons que je ne sois pas obliger de rembourser ce client

_Dit-elle innocemment, en enfilant son kimono rose pale _

**H :** c'est un professeur je crois, je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais de la crais tacher le revers de son manteau, je n'ai jamais vu un professeur qui porte un pistolet, surtout avec un dispositif aussi astucieux

_Elle se figeât pour la deuxième fois et son cœur manqua un battement, quand il évoqua le fait que son maitre chanteur était professeur, il était toujours aussi doué, elle devait l'admettre, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire quand au pistolet, il n'y avait qu'une seule fois ou elle l'avait vu, dans une calèche…_

**I :** hum le borgne, assez réussi, alors l'affaire est réglé ce qui donne à cette rencontre un caractère social !

_Holmes se figeât dans son élan pour ouvrir la bouteille, il s'était méfier depuis le début d'Irène Adler, son alter égo féminin, elle lui avait échappé plus d'une fois et il ne contait plus les diverse drogues qu'elle lui avait fait avaler pour s'enfuir, mais en même temps il devait avouer qu'il était sous le charme de cette femme, belle, aventurière et indépendante, quand il l'avait quitté 24h plus tôt il l'avait suivis ne serai ce que pour prolonger l'entrevu, pour la voir encore une fois et surtout pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien, elle savait se défendre il le savait, il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprise, et fut surpris ce jour la de la voir monter dans cette calèche, inquiète, comme la peur au ventre, il s'était approcher et avais surpris leur conversation, il avait déduit que cet homme en face d'elle lui donner une trouille bleu et qu'il la faisait chanter, pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Il ne le savait pas mais il savait qu'elle était en danger et il n'avait pas l'intention d'écourter ce rendez vous à l'amiable il savait qu'elle avait encore un plan, il devait trouver lequel, le tout était de ne pas se faire piéger_

_Irène le regarda perdu dans ses pensée, elle savait qu'il chercher le piège, si seulement il savait qu'il était entre ses mains, elle finissait de s'habiller _

**H :** tu es dans une situation délicate, l'assassin de Roeder cherche à effacer toute ses traces, par conséquent tu représente un danger dont il veut se débarrasser !

_Il fini par ouvrir la bouteille non sans mal pendant qu'elle ajuster encore son vêtement _

**I :** laisse le vin respirer un peu

_Holmes renifla le bouchon et elle prit peur que son plan tombe à l'eau, elle lui lâcher des indices parce qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne voulait pas que sa finisse comme sa, elle faisait toujours attention en dosant ses poisons, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, avec celui qu'elle avait choisis c'était soi pas assez, sois de trop, le juste milieu était difficile, elle pensait quand même en avoir mis assez pour le faire bien dormir. _

**I :** ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans une situation délicate

**H :** part tout de suite, tu peux aussi disparaitre sa te connais non ?

_Elle fit la moue, elle détester quand il disait sa, il ne lui laisser jamais le choix_

**H :** sinon tu reste et tu te place sous protection policière

_Elle faillit pouffer de rire, sous protection policière ! Elle rechercher pour escroquerie ! C'était bien la son comble d'avoir besoin de la police, il se payait sa tête ! _

_Il versa le vin dans 2 verres et elle sortis de son paravent_

**I:** si réellement je suis en danger…

_Il tourna la tête à 2 fois pour l'admirer elle était tellement belle, il allait encore succomber et ne pas savoir quoi dire_

**I :** toi aussi…

_Il la regarda de haut en bas rapidement et tourna la tête vers ses verres avec quelque difficulté pour déglutir, penser à autre chose allait lui être primordiale, elle fini par planter son regard bleu azur dans le sien, et la il perdit tout courage, et la regarda intensément, comme pour graver chaque détail de son magnifique visage dans sa mémoire_

**I :** viens avec moi dans ce cas, si nous avions confiance l'un dans l'autre

_Elle était forte pour les mensonges depuis toute petite et elle n'était pas fière d'elle, le mettre en confiance pour éloigner ses soupons de cette bouteille, en même temps il avait quelque doute, mais sa beauté et sa proximité l'avait un peu détourné de ses déductions, il devait revenir dans le droit chemin, et ne pas la laisser partir aux mains de ce fou en liberté il tenta le tout pour le tout_

**H :** Irène écoute à partir de la je te donne le choix de te rendre aux autorités, ou de prendre le train

_Il lui donna un verre, et bu le sien d'une traite, pour se rafraichir et se remettre les idées en place, il en avait besoin, quand à elle, elle attendit sagement qu'il ait fini son verre pour le reposer sans le boire et le regarder les mains sur les hanches, il eu soudain comme un petit doute de s'être fait prendre comme un imbécile, le poison était bien dans le vin, il lui sourit timidement, elle lui rendit par un magnifique sourire désolé de lui faire une chose pareil, après tout il avait l'habitude, il titubât un moment_

**H :** alors….. Tu es d'accord …..Ou pas ?

_Il s'écroula sur un fauteuil, et elle se précipita vers lui _

**I :** fait attention à toi !

**H :** à toi de choisir ! Le train ou la police !

**I :** ho mais ! Je t'avais dit de laisser le vin respirer

_Le cerveau de Holmes se mis à tourner à toute vitesse, à l'entente de cette phrase, il aperçut la seringue avec lequel elle avait mis le poison dans la bouteille et la boite d'allumettes pour faire disparaitre le trou dans la cire causer par la seringue pour faire croire que la bouteille était neuve, elle était vraiment très maligne ! Mais lui l'était plus, elle le souleva légèrement, pour se poser à coté de lui et le soutenir, puis elle releva sa tête pour mieux le regarder, quelque chose n'allait pas, ses pupille ne se dilater pas,_

_il lui sourit franchement et elle soupira, pas assez, elle n'en avait pas mis assez et sa n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il l'avait sentie avant qu'elle ne le captive de son beau regard bleuté, il avait sentie d'infime trace de ce poison qu'il connaissait bien, assez dangereux mais très rapide à condition de bien doser, et comme il savait même si elle ne l'avouerai jamais qu'elle le couvait, qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui faire le moindre mal, il avait parié sur le fait que vu la dangerosité du produit elle n'avait pas du doser assez fort de peur de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, un coup de poker qu'il avait joué une simple supposition qui s'est révélé juste, il pris son visage dans sa main et le releva vers lui pour admirer encore ses beaux yeux bleu _

**H :** assez dangereux celui la si on le dose mal ! Mais très rapide !

**I :** je ne voulais pas prendre le risque !

**H :** je sais, c'est sur sa que j'ai parié !

**I :** un peu léger et si j'avais bien dosé ou même trop imagine !

**H :** je ne crois pas que tu l'aurais fait !

**I :** ha oui ?

**H :** tu tien trop à moi pour sa !

_Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos_

**I :** ce n'est pas vrai du tout sa ! Absolument pas, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas être accusé de meurtre en plus d'escroquerie

**H :** la fausse excuse !

**I :** parce que toi tu ne tiens pas à moi peut être ? Tu ma suivi ce jour la comme tout les autre d'ailleurs et maintenant tu veux m'offrir la protection de la police qui soit dit en passant ne m'intéresse absolument pas mais…

**H : **pourquoi tu a peur de cet homme ?

**I : **sa ne te regarde pas !

**H : **si parce que je veux savoir ce que cet homme à utiliser comme argument pour te faire peur ou peut être ta t'il déjà fait du mal ?

**I :** non ! Jamais

**H **: alors quoi ? Dis-moi ! Tu sais bien que je peux arrêter n'importe qui, tu t'es présenté en cliente hier pour un type qui je suis sur tu ne connais même pas, pourquoi ne pas venir pour sa justement ?

**I :** je ne peux pas…

**H :** de quoi t'a-t-il menacé, de te tuer, de tuer quelqu'un à qui tu tenais vraiment ?

_Elle baissa la tête et se tordis les mains il la connaissez assez pour savoir que la menace de mort sur elle ne lui faisait aucun effet, il connaissait sa vie en parti, et elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, par contre, il y avait très peu de personne à qui elle tenait vraiment et que la menace de les voir disparaitre était suffisante, elle vit qu'il avait deviné et elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule il avait touché dans le mil cet affreux bonhomme l'avait menacé de tuer Sherlock Holmes si elle ne faisait pas absolument ce qu'il voulait _

**I :** je vois bien ce que tu pense, ne te méprend pas !

**H :** avoue que tu es sous le charme !

**I :** pas du tout !

_Dit elle d'une voix mal assuré, elle se serait trahi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire franchement, malgré tous elle restait une femme qui ne voulais pas admettre sa faiblesse_

**H :** en tout cas moi je trouve que tu es la plus magnifique des femmes !

_Elle se mit à rougir il aimait la déstabiliser, la complimenter, lui prouvait qu'elle compter pour lui, sa marcher à tous les coups, aucun autre homme ne pouvait faire sa, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne prêter plus attention à ceux qui lui faisait la cour_

**I :** la c'est plus le poison, c'est le vin

**H :** comme tu veux, mais ce n'est pas un verre qui va me faire tomber

**I :** alors le peu de produit

**H :** aucune chance ! Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ?

_Elle se leva d'un coup et marcha un peu dans la pièce, il cherchait à la pousser a bout_

**I :** tu raconte n'importe quoi il y a des filles magnifique que je rencontre dans des soirées elles valent mieux que moi !

**H :** elles sont stupides !

**I :** tu n'en ais même pas sur, tu peu pas savoir, en tout cas moi je sais qu'elles ne sont pas rechercher pour escroquerie et qu'elles ne se sont pas marié 4 fois sans jamais avoir aimé une seule fois

**H :** elle n'on jamais échappé au grand Sherlock Holmes par leur intelligence, elles ne sont pas belle elle se ressemble toute a cause de la mode, des vrai clones, elle n'on aucune personnalité et les bonnes manières et la mièvrerie sont leur principale qualité

**I :** se sont des filles bien comme il faut

**H :** je hais ce genre de fille et rassure toi elles n'aimeront jamais que le porte monnaie de leur mari

**I :** comme moi

**H :** toi tu es libre et tu as toujours eu le choix, tu la créer ce choix, personne ne ta enfermé en cage comme ses volailles que tu trouve mieux que toi

**I :** pour en arriver ou maintenant ? Qu'un maitre chanteur me menace de… de te tuer si je ne suis pas à la lettre ses indications ? Je ne suis plus libre !

**H :** tu l'avoue !

**I :** n'importe quoi ! J'ai connu mieux que toi !

**H :** la tu t'enfonce !

**I :** laisse-moi tranquille !

_elle lui tourna le dos en direction du lit et resta debout les bras croisé à se ronger les ongle, elle n'aimer pas sa quand il deviner tout, c'était son secret, il n'avait pas le droit de le révéler comme sa, elle penser surtout a ses femmes qu'elle pensait mieux lotis qu'elle est elle se rendait jalouse d'imaginer qu'une d'entre elle pourrai venir le séduire, il avait compris cela, elle disait n'avoir jamais aimée pourtant la elle lui offrait la preuve qu'elle était amoureuse, lui-même avait fini par se l'avouer aussi force de se torturer l'esprit, il se releva et s'avançât vers elle se plaça à quelque centimètre d'elle, elle boudai toujours, il adorait la mettre dans tout ces état et elle se faisait piéger a chaque fois comme lui avec ses poisons il se connaissait tellement bien _

**H :** ta vraiment connu mieux que moi ?

**I :** sur ! Des plus compétents en la matière !

**H :** tu peu pas savoir on ne la jamais fait !

_Elle se retourna vivement et le regarda en plissant des yeux_

**I :** très drôle tu veux qu'on le fasse la, pour que je te mette une note sur 20 tout de suite ?

**H :** ok, je tiens pari que je t'enverrai au 7ème ciel alors que je suis sur qu'aucun des bouseux que ta rencontré n'ont pu le faire, je suis sur de décrocher le 20/20

_Elle soupira d'exaspération_

**I :** tous les même ! En fait on a beau changer de partenaire il n'y a aucune différence

**H :** sa serai différent avec des sentiments, si tu en a envies, tu n'es pas une machine tu sais

_Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux, un pari c'est la façon détournée qu'il avait trouvé pour lui dire je t'aime, pour lui dire à quel point il avait envie d'elle parce qu'il l'aimer, et pas parce que c'était simplement une femme, sa changeais bien des choses dans sa tête, des amies lui avait parlé d'amour et de plaisir elle n'en avait jamais ressentie, cet acte qui la dégoutait n'était qu'une obligation pour elle , un passage, imposer par le mariage ou l'homme montrai sa puissance en possédant sa femme, c'est pour sa qu'elle ne voulait plus se remarier, même pour se mettre à l'abri du besoin elle ne revivrai plus jamais sa, elle préférer les escroquer pour se venger, leur prouver qu'il pouvait se faire avoir simplement par une femme, elle avait un sacré tableau de chasse et sa plus belle pièce de fuite était sans nul doute son détective préféré auquel elle avait échappé au moins 3 fois, elle soupçonnait quand même qu'il le fasse exprès de la laisser s'échapper à chaque fois, peut être pas la première fois, mais elle était sure des suivantes_

_Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, ils étaient à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur malgré les vêtements, malgré le dégout de ses expériences, elle se sentait bizarre, la chaleur montait en elle, il ne cherchait pas à la prendre de force, il posa doucement sa main sur son visage pour en retracer la forme du bout des doigts, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou un peu tremblante, et ferma les yeux, elle connaissait la pratique, pas ce qu'on en ressentait quand on en avait vraiment envie, quand le désir monter tout simplement, elle sentie sa bouche se poser au creux de son cou, frôler sa peau, ses mains caressèrent ses hanches, tout en douceur, elle sentie de délicieux frisson parcourir son corps ,c'était un pari stupide elle le savait, il avait gagné d'avance le 20/20, elle n'avait jamais ressentie sa auparavant, elle avait simplement envie de se laisser faire, il la posa doucement sur le lit, elle eu soudain un peu peur de le voir la dominer, son nez toucha le sien et ils s'embrassèrent, _

_ses mains avait perdu tout contrôle, elle lui enleva sa chemise, et lui, détacha doucement la ceinture de son kimono, il n'aurai pas vraiment de mal à la déshabiller elle n'avait rien en dessous, quand il toucha sa peau, elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, il retraça la moindre parcelle de son corps du bout des doigts fasciner par sa beauté, par ses belles courbes, et sa peau si douce, elle continuer de le déshabiller, il se laissa faire, elle parcourus son torse, ses abdos, son dos, ses mains tremblait légèrement, pas de peur, mais elle ressentait une salve de sentiment nouveau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de plaisir, de frissons, qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser, il était tellement doux avec elle, qu'elle se demander si elle ne rêvait pas, elle descendit ses mains au niveau de son cœur, elle sentait ses battements sourd qui le martelait , elle sentait aussi sa respiration accélérer dans son cou, son souffle chaud et ses mains qui avait migré en bas de ses hanches vers son bassin, il tenta de passer doucement entre ses jambes, elle lui résista, par jeux et pour voir s'il utiliserai la violence, comme elle l'avais toujours connu auparavant avec d'autre._

_il ne fit rien de violent, il continuer à l'embrassé sur la bouche, dans le cou, à retracer la forme de ses seins, elle se laissa aller à ses baiser et ses caresses et s'aperçus quelque minutes plus tard qu'il avait réussi à passer en douceur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, elle senti son bassin toucher le sien, et son cœur s'affola, à ce moment la, elle trouva une autre définition du mot posséder quelqu'un, elle venait de comprendre vraiment ce qu'était faire l'amour et non pas l'acte en lui-même dénouer de sentiment qui l'avait dégoutée, il la pénétra en douceur, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais un plaisir intense grimper en elle, elle cambra ses hanches vers lui, il lâcha un gémissement, elle sentait sous ses mains les frissons de plaisir qui le parcourait, ses mains se faisait plus douce encore, et elle se sentie grimper les paliers du plaisir un à un, jusqu'au plus haut ou elle ne pu retenir sont cri, il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit jusqu'à sont nombril, et remonta pour finalement poser sa tête au creux de son cou._

_quelque heure plus tard elle se réveilla dans le lit, elle eu quelque difficulté à émerger, elle sentis son corps encore engourdie par le plaisir ressentie, et se tourna sur le coté, il était encore la il dormait paisiblement, silencieusement, ce qu'elle trouva rare chez un homme de dormir en silence sans ronflement, elle l'observa un moment, elle le trouvais mignon quand il dormait comme un bébé, mais un dilemme se présentait à elle, fuir ou rester, fuir c'était son plan de début, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait empoisonnée le vin, mais à présent elle ne voulais plus fuir, elle voulais rester avec lui,_

_elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait qu'il ferai tous pour arrêter ce Moriarty, personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à elle sans qu'il fasse passer un mauvais quart à cette personne, elle en avait eu la preuve il a quelque année, ils s'était rencontré au hasard d'une enquête et le type que rechercher Holmes à ce moment s'en pris à elle violement, laissant des marques violettes sur ses poignets, il voulait le faire plier comme Moriarty le faisait avec elle,_

_l'affaire ce termina bien, Lestrade se chargea de mettre le type en garde à vu en attendant le jugement et la prison, le bon inspecteur avait maintenu Holmes loin de son prisonnier, de peur qu'il le réduire en pièce mais Holmes trouva le moyen d'entrer en cellule, il se promena dans la rue, acheta dans un magasin, une batte de base Ball et arriva devant un café ou des policiers prenait un verre en surveillant leur cab, il se tourna vers eux pour qu'ils le voit bien, leur montra la batte et se retourna pour détruire le cab de la police avec, les 2 policiers se ruèrent dehors et l'arrêtèrent, ils le transférèrent en en garde à vu dans la même cellule que le type qui lui avait fait du mal, et si Watson n'avait pas prévenu Lestrade, ce type n'aurai même pas était présentable pour son procès c'est ce que Watson lui avait raconter un jour, Holmes était la seule personne qui se souciait d'elle, elle se sentait vraiment aimé avec lui._

_elle avait peur pour lui, mais si elle cédait au chantage, ce professeur aller continuer de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, alors quoi faire, fuir et chercher un moyen de se délivrer des griffes de cet affreux personnage, trouver une porte de sortie comme toujours, ou rester et faire confiance à Sherlock, elle se sentait perdu, elle qui avait tellement confiance en elle, elle était désemparé, amoureuse, et en avait assez de fuir constamment en ce demandant combien de temps aller s'écouler avant qu'elle ne le revois, et s'il serai sain et sauf, elle se sentait heureuse quand il était la même si elle le piéger par la suite et s'en aller sans dire au revoir, elle adorait qu'il la recherche, il savait pourtant qu'elle lui tendait toujours un piège, mais c'était leur jeux, certaines personnes s'invite en ballade ou au restaurant, eux se tendait des pièges, des embuscades, mais n'oublier aucun de leur rendez vous, elle fini par peser le pour et le contre et fini par décider de rester un moment et se blotti contre lui, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle fut envelopper de cette douce chaleur qui la rassurer tant, la ou elle était elle n'avait plus peur de quoi que ce soit_

H : j'ai cru que tu partirais

I : j'ai plus envie finalement

_Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front, il était presque sur qu'elle profiterai du moment ou il dormirait pour s'enfuir, seulement après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'était plus très sur de ce qu'elle ferait, il la laissa choisir le pour et le contre et fut soulagé de la sentir se blottir contre lui, à chaque fois qu'elle s'en aller c'était pire que sa léthargie d'entre 2 enquêtes, un immense vide déchirant se creusé en lui et il ne rêver que d'une seule chose la revoir, même si elle le piéger à chaque fois son seul désir n'était simplement que de la voir._

_Irène finit tous de même par disparaitre quelque jour après, Holmes arrêta Blackwood, et se mis à la tache d'arrêter ce Moriarty, car si elle avait disparu, ce n'était pas de son plein gré, il lui avait demander, pour faire bouger le professeur, pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui et qu'ils puissent commencer leur combat acharné, elle eu énormément de mal à se séparer de lui, elle avait peur que ce Moriarty réussisse à le tuer, elle avait demander discrètement à Watson de la tenir informé de l'enquête, le bon docteur, qui avait depuis longtemps compris la relation qu'il y avait entre ces 2 la avait accepter de bon cœur et déposer régulièrement des lettres dans un café ou elle les récupérées,_

_puis vint le jour ou Moriarty tomba dans les filet de Holmes et de la police, l'enquête fut terminer, mais Irène ne pouvait pas encore réapparaitre, la police se sentait soudain comme Holmes après une enquête et avait décidé de sortir de vieux dossier non classé dont celui de l'arnaqueuse Irène Adler, forçant celle-ci à fuir encore et encore, pour le plus grand malheur de Holmes qui avait le moral au plus bas, même les quelques petites enquêtes qu'il avait mené avec Lestrade ne lui remonter pas le moral, et l'inspecteur soucieux en avait parler à Watson qui fini par lui expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire, Lestrade était peut être stupide quand il s'agissait d'enquête mais respecter énormément Holmes et l'admirer beaucoup, il était toujours fier de partager une enquête avec lui et de lui prêter main forte, il avait cependant repéré une chose sur le détective depuis quelque années, il était amoureux et de cette femme qui était rechercher en ce moment par ces collègues, il se souvenait de cette histoire ou il avait mené une enquête ensemble avec l'aide de cette jeune femme, le meurtrier s'en était pris à elle violement alors qu'ils tentaient de l'arrêter, il avait fait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher Holmes de l'approcher en cellule, Lestrade était marié et connaissait cet instinct de haine qui vous submerge quand on s'en prend à celle que l'on aime, mais malgré tous ces effort, Holmes réussi à se faire arrêter et placer en garde à vu, il était vraiment près à tout, il était même persuader que si il ne l'avait pas sortie de la, il aurai tué ce type de ses propre mains._

_La seule solution pour redonner de l'espoir et de la joie de vivre au détective était de convaincre son collègue qui était chargé de l'enquête de faire disparaitre les dossiers, impossible selon lui, avec l'aide de Watson il entra quand même dans le bureau de son collègue et détruisit plusieurs preuves du dossier, et mis le feu au bureau pour faire croire à un accident, le lendemain matin, la police conclua à un accident et referma l'enquête sur les vieux dossiers, Holmes fini par deviner ce que Lestrade avait fait, et l'en remercia de tout cœur, c'est qu'il commençer à déteindre sur l'inspecteur pensa t'il, Watson avertie Irène de cette bonne nouvelle par leur système de lettre, et elle réapparu un beau matin sur le pallier de la porte à discuter avec madame Hudson qui ne voulait pas la laisser entrer sous prétexte qu'elle cirer son parquet, Holmes entendit la voix d'Irène en bas et laissa Watson en plan alors que celui-ci lui lisait un article de journal intéressant sur une affaire à venir, il dévala les marche de l'escalier et arriva sur le pallier, Irène sourit en le voyant, il restèrent quelque minute les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant complètement madame Hudson qui avait compris que crier ne servait à rien dans un moment pareil, elle rejoignis sa cuisine en fermant la porte à moitié curieuse de savoir et Watson s'était assis en haut des marches et observer les retrouvailles du couple_

_Holmes caressa son visage du bout des doigts et ne pouvant plus attendre, fini par la prendre dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent, si lui avait souffert de son absence, elle aussi, on pouvait remarquer les même cerne que lui sous ses yeux, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver, de le voir sain et sauf, de savoir que son maitre chanteur était mort, et que plus rien ne l'empêcher de vivre normalement, c'était décider, plus jamais elle ne fuirait, plus jamais elle n'aurait peur de quoi que soit dans ses bras. _

_FIN _


End file.
